


23-9-51

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Comfort, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: Ty and Nick are home alone for the first time after their time as POWsSpoilers, kind of, for anything prior to Armed & Dangerous
Relationships: Ty Grady & Nick O'Flaherty
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	23-9-51

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



Nick's thumb hovered over Ty's name until the screen until the phone dimmed and he had to activate it again. It happened over and over again in his phone until he finally gave in and taps it, starting the call. He very nearly hangs up immediately, because he can't put this on Ty, it's not fair, not after everything he's already done for him.

The phone picks up seconds after it rang and he hears a relieved "Irish?"

“Ty,” he chokes out.

“What’s up O,” Ty says, voice not at all roughened by sleep.

“Nightmare,” Nick answers. His voice is already steadier, just for hearing his best friend alive on the other end of the line.

Ty huffs into the phone. “Seems to be the night for them,” he answers, “woke up screaming your name half an hour ago.”

“Shoulda called me,” Nick answered.

“Yeah ok, how long have you been up,” Ty shot back.

Nick didn’t even have to look at the bedside clock. “About the same.”

Ty sighed into the phone. “I’m glad one of us was smart enough to not wait til morning to call,” he said, exhaustion now evident in his voice. “Next time I won’t bother to stick it out.”

“Six, you need me, you call me,” Nick said forcefully. “I don’t care if its three fucking am in the morning, you have a nightmare you call me.”

“Only if you do the same.”

“Deal,” Nick said. “Still gotta couple of hours til daylight, want to stay on the phone and see if we can sleep? If we put it on speaker and one of us starts screaming, it should wake the other up.”

“Worth a shot,” Ty said. 

Nick could hear some faint rustling and he assumed Ty was climbing back into bed, or at least pulling a blanket over himself wherever he was. Nick hit the speaker button and lay back down on the freshly changed sheets.

They listened to each other breathe for a few seconds before Ty’s voice came out of the tinny speaker. “I tell you Deacon got a new car?”

“Nah, what kind of p.o.s. he get now,” Nick asked, grateful for the distraction.

“Is a Saab,” Ty whined, “and its gold. I mean, what the hell Deacon.”

“It’s a convertible too isn’t it,” Nick said.

“Yep,” Ty answered. “Ugly as fuck.”

They were silent for a few minutes, punctuated only by yawns for each of them. “Good night Irish,” Ty said quietly.

“Night Ty,” Nick answered. He thought they could get through this if they called each other for support. Its not the same as holding his friend and rocking themselves, but maybe, just maybe, it’ll be enough the get them through the nights.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as us causing Hannah pain the [Discord.](https://discord.gg/ZDStWjM) server, which she than took one step further so I had to turn it into a fic.  
> If you like Cut & Run/Sidewinder you should come flail with us.


End file.
